


Catching His Prey

by Zafra



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-15
Updated: 2010-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zafra/pseuds/Zafra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the KinkMe! Merlin prompt - "Merlin loves the feel of Arthur in his full hunting leathers against his naked body, even better when Arthur keeps his gloves on and holds Merlin down."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching His Prey

Merlin hated hunting trips, in general. He didn’t mind eating, of course, but he wasn’t sure he would ever be able to track down a wild animal for the purpose of killing it.  
Thankfully, he was Arthur Pendragon’s manservant. The prince was the best hunter in Camelot – in all of Albion if some were to be believed. Merlin was inclined to.

The sheer grace with which Arthur moved through the forest and navigated thick underbrush, all the while looking for signs of life and tracking creatures, never ceased to amaze Merlin. He knew he was rubbish at it and on trips that lasted longer than a day, he often would stay behind at their encampment to avoid giving the knights of Camelot yet another story that started, _‘So, we were all hunting in the forest, and the Prince spotted something - and then Merlin…’_

Most trips, however, were not so far that they couldn’t be back in Camelot by the afternoon, if not early evening before dinner hour. Merlin was exceedingly grateful for that; he loved returning to Camelot with a passion that rivaled his distaste for the hunt. Merlin couldn’t remember them ever coming back empty-handed and except for the fateful incident with the Unicorn which neither of them spoke of, ever, even a lean trip was still considered a success. This made Arthur, and in turn the King, very happy. Uther, for his part, would simply listen to his son’s report on the hunt and game count. If he was feeling generous, he might proclaim him a skilled hunter and a credit to Camelot.

Arthur was an entirely different story.

Arthur came back with all the adrenaline and pent-up energy befitting his youth. He would often take some of the knights who had not been on the trip to the practice fields if the weather permitted. In foul weather, he would pace his chambers like a caged animal making Merlin nervous. It was obvious he needed to come-down, but since Merlin took no pleasure in the act; it took him awhile to work out a solution for Arthur on those days.

Today was one of those days, and Merlin found himself full of the same nervous energy that Arthur was exhibiting, but for an entirely different reason. Once he had worked-out what Arthur needed, he had simply suggested it to him and practically run out of the door after delivering his lunch. He could just see the raised eyebrows and hear the prince’s voice in his ear thinking up nasty chores for him to do in retaliation for daring to speak of such things in his presence.

Merlin should have known better. Even when things in his life went according to plan – they didn’t stay on track.

Arthur had said nothing to him later that evening, and Merlin didn’t question his good fortune. He did get a few funny looks, but he’d learned to ignore them as well. Arthur was constantly looking at him as if he wanted to say something important or perhaps just had an insult on the tip of his tongue. Merlin didn’t want to read too much into the former and he heard enough of the latter to last all of his days. By the next hunt, he had almost forgotten about the incident. He paused briefly to admire Arthur in his full hunting attire – the leather really was very supple and smooth. The vest was probably Merlin’s favorite piece of clothing Arthur wore – not that he’d ever tell him that. Then they were off to bring back game for the upcoming feast. Some far-reaching nobles whose names Merlin was sure he’d never memorize in time for their arrival were visiting the King. This made the hunt especially important – which meant Arthur would probably be even more giddy and irrepressible. Merlin gave him a small grin and pronounced him ready.

“Of course I’m ready, Merlin! I was born for this.” Arthur’s smug look was meant to drag a proper smile out of him – it worked.

“Better you than, I, Arthur.”

“Oh yes, Merlin. I think it’s been well established that if we relied on you to hunt we’d all be starving.”

“Good thing you’re here to provide for us, then.”

Arthur gave him a look – one of the looks that Merlin knew meant ‘should I actually be having this conversation?’ “I’ve packed some food and water – we should be all ready to go.” Merlin had no idea what was on Arthur’s mind, but he had learned he would share when he was ready. Pushing generally meant ending-up mucking out the stables or worse.

~~~~~

The hunt was a great success. Uther was pleased, the cooks in the kitchens were pleased and the feast promised to be one of the best that year.

Arthur was his usual ball of nervous energy.

When they made it back to his chambers, he sat down in the chair and set out his goblet for Merlin to pour him a drink. After downing a couple filled with water, he requested some wine. Merlin went about straightening-up Arthur’s chambers while sneaking glances at his prince.

He was entirely too still.

Arthur would usually be pacing around, ranting about anything and everything he could think of to burn-off the energy coursing through him. In fact, Merlin realized with a jolt, this was a perfectly beautiful day. Arthur should be goading some of the knights into practice. Instead – he was here. Sitting too still in his chair, sipping wine and being utterly silent.

It was downright creepy.

“Is something wrong, sire?” Merlin figured being respectful in light of Arthur’s obvious mood was the safe choice.

“No.” Arthur continued to stare off into nothing, idly sipping his wine. Merlin didn’t press, but then Arthur spoke, again. “I’ve been thinking about what you said.”

Merlin swallowed against the lump forming in his throat. “I say a lot of things, sire. Mostly you ignore them and call me an idiot. I see no reason to stop, now.” He tried to keep his tone light, but he could hear how miserably he failed.

“Merlin.”

It was a statement; a question. Merlin ceased his movements, wondering where Arthur was going with this. “If you’d like, I can um, ask around? Find out if any of the maids…” He stopped talking as Arthur turned to face him.

“You think I want that?”

“I don’t know what you want, Arthur.” Merlin couldn’t look away from blue eyes that seemed to pierce him, seeing into all the hidden depths he tried to keep secret, even from himself.

“Liar.”

Merlin blushed at that. It was an unspoken thing between them. He knew Arthur was the prince and he had long-ago given up any hope that he would be anything more than his friend. Obviously, after his previous comment, Arthur hadn’t.

“Well, Merlin?” Arthur got up from his chair, then, striding slowly over to where Merlin was standing by the dresser. “What do you think?”

“I think I’m going to end-up in the dungeons.” It was an absurd thing to admit in this moment, but it was true. There were so many ways this could go horribly, terribly wrong. That didn’t stop Merlin’s cock from taking an interest in the sight before him.

Arthur smirked. Damn him, he didn’t miss much. “Like what you see, _Mer_ lin?”

Merlin nodded mutely, not trusting himself to speak. Leave it to Arthur Pendragon to make a name like his sound like sex. Arthur wasn’t wrong, though. He hadn’t changed when they got back and he was still standing there in his hunting attire – leather vest, soft blue cotton shift. Soft pants and the gloves. Oh, those soft leather gloves. Merlin often wished he needed help putting those on. He gave-up on trying to keep his erection from forming and concentrated all his energy on not blushing like the virgin he was.

He must not have succeeded because Arthur’s expression changed from predatory to concern. “Merlin?” He closed the distance between them, raising a hand to Merlin’s jaw. “Am I wrong?”

“No!” It came out a little more forceful than he intended, and Merlin shut his eyes at the wide-eyed expression from Arthur. “No, Arthur, it’s what I want. What I always wanted. I just… well, you know.”

Arthur’s answer was to lean in and kiss him. It was closed-mouth and chaste, yet still managed to ignite the fire inside Merlin. He grabbed at Arthur’s head, keeping him from breaking the kiss. Arthur mirrored his movement, licking at his lips, asking for entrance. Merlin granted it, eagerly seeking out Arthur’s tongue and exploring his mouth. A low groan escaped Arthur and the nervous tension that had gripped Merlin earlier seemed to ease. He might be the Prince of Camelot to everyone else, but to Merlin, he was _Arthur_.

Arthur parted from his mouth, only to place small kisses across Merlin’s jaw line and down his throat. Merlin felt a little helpless just standing there but he melted under Arthur’s assault. His hands roamed across Arthur’s shoulders and down his back, settling for the moment on his hips. Merlin idly fondled the edge of his leather vest, reveling in the soft feel of it beneath the rough pads of his fingers. He let out a soft moan when Arthur’s gloved hand caressed his cheek and down the length of his neck.

“Like my leather, do you?” Arthur mumbled into his skin, not deterred from his task to pepper every inch of Merlin’s neck and collarbones with kisses.

“Ye…yes.” It was rough and raw, but Merlin knew Arthur wouldn’t tease him for it. Not now. Not when they were finally getting to express what had been simmering between them for so long. Merlin didn’t consciously think about the fact that Arthur had begun to undress him, but when he felt his neckerchief being none-too-gently removed from his neck to give Arthur access to more skin, he realized he was no longer wearing his jacket, either.

Backing-away from Arthur, he grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it on the bed. He missed the feel of Arthur so close to him, and immediately re-positioned himself. This time, he felt bolder and returned some of the kisses along Arthur’s jaw and along his neckline. He smiled when Arthur sounded his own low groan of pleasure at Merlin’s ministrations.

It was a short shuffle to the bed, and Arthur had him down on it in a matter of seconds. He had to break off his exploration of Merlin’s neck, and Merlin took the opportunity to reach down and remove his own breeches. When Arthur made to start shucking his clothes, Merlin stopped him by grabbing both his hands. “I like the leather.” The look of lust was un-mistakable, and it un-locked something inside Merlin. “Leave it on. Fuck me with it on, Arthur.” Merlin couldn’t believe he’d just spoken those words, but the look of sheer want on Arthur’s face told him he definitely had – even better, it was a well-received request.

“You really like that, don’t you, Merlin?” The wonder in Arthur’s voice was full of heat and Merlin’s cock twitched in his pants. “You like feeling my leather on your skin.”

“Yes,” Merlin panted. He was over his shyness of earlier, completely focused on the goal of getting Arthur to fuck him.

Soon.

Arthur seemed to get into the role, then, running his gloved hands over every bit of Merlin’s skin he could access. He skittered across his ribs, grabbed his hips roughly, pushing him into his own growing erection. He made sure to lean in close as he once again assaulted Merlin’s neck with kisses and nips, rubbing the soft leather of his vest across bare skin and making Merlin hiss in pleasure.

“God, Arthur, you’re killing me,” Merlin moaned.

Arthur chuckled. “You love it, Merlin. You want me. Say it.”

“I… I want you, Arthur.” Merlin didn’t think his own words could have such an effect on him, but they did, ratcheting his lust to even higher levels.

“Wanna fuck you. You’re so ready for me, aren’t you, Merlin. You want me to take you.”

Merlin couldn’t form a coherent response to that so he didn’t even try. He was pretty sure the guttural moan that escaped his lips and the twitch of his cock expressed himself quite well. The abrupt coldness he felt as Arthur pulled away left him momentarily disoriented, until he realized why. Arthur came back, oil in hand. Merlin’s skin flushed thinking what was coming next.

He had never gone this far with anyone; man or woman, and he couldn’t help but be a bit nervous. Arthur, always confident even if he truly had no idea what he was doing, removed a glove and coated one finger in the oil, running it across Merlin’s puckered opening and resuming his assault of his naked skin at the same time. It was not un-welcome, but foreign and Merlin couldn’t help the recoil.

“Relax,” Arthur murmured into his skin. “I’ll make it good for you.”

Merlin couldn’t respond with words, choosing instead to grab Arthur’s hair and crush their lips together. It was rough, messy and distracting. When Merlin broke the kiss, he completely felt the sensation of Arthur’s finger opening him. “Unngggh…” Was verbal, but not by much. Thankfully, Arthur seemed to find it arousing he’d reduced Merlin to this.

“Gods, you are so fucking hot, Merlin,” Arthur gasped.

Merlin responded by wrapping his legs around Arthur’s still-clothed thighs.

“Pants,” Merlin complained.

Arthur’s chuckle sounded dirty to Merlin’s ears. “Don’t worry, lover. They won’t stay on for long.”

True to his word, Arthur added a second oiled finger making Merlin hiss and buck his hips. Arthur awkwardly removed his breeches with the other hand, fingers stilling in Merlin’s arse but not leaving. Merlin welcomed the chance to fully relax around Arthur’s fingers, gasping in true pleasure when Arthur completed his clothing removal and resumed fucking Merlin with his fingers.

He wasn’t sure what changed, but where before there was slight fullness now he was feeling a shot of lust all the way through to his balls. He bucked-up against Arthur, trying to take more of his fingers in.

Arthur, the bastard, just chuckled. “Guess I found it.”

Merlin had a vague idea what Arthur was smug about, but he was truly beyond caring. “Fuck me, Arthur, please.” He sounded like he was begging, but he was beyond caring about that, too.

“Patience, Merlin.” Arthur’s tone was soft and he punctuated it by caressing his hair and giving him a tender kiss, tongue swiping across Merlin’s palate more gently than their previous meetings. “I don’t want to rush this.”

“I do,” Merlin whined.

Arthur chuckled, letting go of Merlin to pour more oil on his fingers. When they returned Merlin felt the stretch, again, as Arthur added yet another. Merlin was torn between wishing the pain would cease and wanting more. Arthur crooked his fingers, again, and Merlin made his decision amid the rush of sensations that overcame him. Groaning, he unconsciously started to fuck himself on Arthur’s fingers, hands coming up to grab at the leather vest.

“You really are a needy little thing, aren’t you,” Arthur crooned.

“Just fuck me already, Arthur,” Merlin moaned.

“Alright, you asked for it.” Arthur looked straight at him – Merlin could have backed out under the scrutiny of that gaze, but he didn’t want to. He wouldn’t do that to Arthur. He felt Arthur’s fingers leave him, only to be replaced by the blunt pressure of his cock pressing against his tight ring of muscle. Arthur was being impossibly gentle and yet Merlin still couldn’t fight the hiss that escaped his throat. Arthur’s cock was definitely bigger than his fingers and it burned. He tried to ignore it, concentrating instead on the kisses Arthur was placing on his chest and the lovely feel of his tongue as it dragged across his nipples. Then, Arthur was fully seated inside him and it brought his chest flush with Merlin’s – every inch of deliciously soft leather making contact with Merlin’s skin.

“Fuck!” Merlin started fucking himself on Arthur’s cock, not caring if the motion still ached a bit.

“Oh, Merlin, you little slut,” Arthur murmured. “You really like this, don’t you.”

It wasn’t a question and Merlin merely whined in response. Arthur didn’t pull away, but set up a slow pace that dragged the soft leather of his vest across Merlin’s chest with every thrust. His gloved hand was gripping Merlin’s thigh as he wiped excess oil off the other.

“Put it back on.” Arthur looked at him questioningly, so Merlin clarified. “The glove – put the other one back on.”

The look of complete lust that overcame Arthur made Merlin flush with desire. Arthur hastily pulled the glove on, seemingly reluctant to keep his hands off Merlin for even a short period of time. Arthur grabbed Merlin’s waist, again, adding his own counter-thrusting to Merlin’s attempts. Arthur had wanted this to last awhile longer, but since it was obviously Merlin’s first time coupled by how aroused Arthur’s leather was making him, Arthur gave up on dragging it out.

Releasing Merlin’s hips, he grabbed his wrists and to Merlin’s obvious shock, pinned them above his head. Of course, this had the desired effect of both bringing his leather-clad torso in further contact with Merlin’s skin and also seating his cock further in his tight arse.

Win-win far as Arthur was concerned.

Merlin, too, if the look of bliss was anything to judge by.

“Fuck!” Merlin shouted and Arthur kissed him roughly to keep the entire castle from hearing him.

There was no stopping Arthur, now, and he set up a steady pace. Adjusting his grip on Merlin’s wrists, he brought one hand down in between them, jacking Merlin’s cock with a gloved hand. It had the effect he anticipated as Merlin’s eyes went wide and he babbled nonsense and spilled all over Arthur’s leather glove. Arthur’s thrust became erratic and he didn’t last much longer, thrusting deep into Merlin as he rode out his own orgasm and collapsing on top of his lover.

“Arthur, you’re heavy,” Merlin complained, pawing at him after they both caught their breath.

Arthur reluctantly rolled off Merlin, wincing at the loss of contact. “Better?” Arthur meant it to sound sarcastic, but it just came out flat. He was way too tired to play games.

In response, Merlin sat up and grabbed his shirt from where it had landed behind him on the bed. After he’d wiped himself off and made sure Arthur wasn’t in danger of sticking to anything, he tossed the shirt toward the floor and curled up beside his prince. “You’re such a girl, Merlin,” Arthur deadpanned.

“Yeah, maybe. Didn’t hear you complaining, though.”

Arthur didn’t have to turn his head to know Merlin was smiling. “Stay.”

It didn’t sound like a request, but Merlin knew it was and his heart warmed for it. “Of course, sire.”

“Oh sure, now you’re all obedient,” Arthur groused.

Merlin smiled and kissed his shoulder. “Guess we’ll have to go hunting more often.”

“That, Merlin, is the second-best idea you’ve had today.”


End file.
